


Refuge

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, M/M, PornWithPlot, Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: No, definetly none of them is in love with the other, but it's not necessary when you just want to calm your body needs, when you want to forget, even if it's just for a brief moment, that unrequited love that makes your heart ache.





	Refuge

“Ah...Hyung” the soft moan of the vocalist was heard around the room, the eldest, afraid that his voice would be heard outside the small room (and he knew that, if the vocalist unleashed his full volume, he was going to be heard across the entire dorm) gently pressed one of his hands against his mouth, securing the younger's hips with his free hand, never losing the rhythm that was quickly leading to madness.

Youngjae gave him a look full of reproach when he felt that hand that silenced him, he wanted to protest, but a slight change of angle in the elder's hips made his cock directly hit his prostate, so his protest was drowned in a moan that the other’s hand completely drowned it, but still, his eyes shone spectacularly, which prompted the other to hit that spot again and again.

“Shit, Jinyoung Hyung...” Youngjae moaned again, the foregoing had brought the hip movement to its most frantic point, since its end was approaching, and Youngjae swore that small stars had begun to appear in his field of vision “fuck yeah, like that” his voice was now no more than a whisper, his right hand had searched for the unattended erection that swung on his belly, his back arched and he threw his head back a little, closing his eyes to feel the surge of pleasure to start expanding through his body before ending up exploding in the most delicious ecstasy that life could provide.

Youngjae felt his cum stained his abdomen, his hand, the sheets of his room, he felt the need to shout out the name of the person he was really thinking while the elder continued to attack mercilessly against him, filling every corner of his entrance with his thick hard cock, however, he knew that his partner wasn’t going to take it well, not to mention that he would feel totally pathetic if he did, so he just hid his face in the fold of his arm and drowned there the delicious moan that came out of his throat.

Jinyoung continued to brutally penetrate him for a few more minutes, seeking his own liberation, his face transformed into the purest representation of lust, observing his body, but without seeing him precisely, Youngjae stifled a giggle, knowing exactly that Jinyoung didn’t really saw his pale skin and thick thighs, yes, he imagined another type of moles, another type of complexion, another voice moaning his name.

Pft, both were pathetic.

When Jinyoung's frown was almost forming a single line he stopped abruptly, and slapped Youngjae on the thigh, who immediately understood, so, without worrying that he was probably going to end up staining the sheets more with his own seed, he rolled over his stomach, patiently waiting for that one sound that Jinyoung made when they fucked, that guttural growl, turned into a soft moan at the end, feeling shortly after his hot seed fall on his buttocks.

Neither of them said anything for a while, in the room you could only hear the sound of their heavy breaths returning to normal, mixed with the music, that Youngjae had strategically put on his Bluetooth speaker, to be able to drown a little more that occasional moan or sigh and clash of their skins. 

Jinyoung had sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, while Youngjae lay on his stomach, pulled a pillow towards him and hugged them tightly against his chest, it was absolute silence, but it didn't feel uncomfortable, they didn't feel the need to say something, they were used to that routine.

The feeling of guilt had long since disappeared, also the discomfort, the weirdness of the situation, the looks that caused the cheeks to blush the next day, and after so long they had learned to treat themselves normally after those encounters filled with lust, but even so, even though there was no longer any discomfort between them, they couldn't help feeling pathetic themselves.

Both in love with totally different people, people who would never see them as they wished they would, people who would never realize their feelings, people who, unfortunately, were never going to be able to get away from, therefore, they wouldn’t be able to overcome their unrequited love, as is well known to cure unrequited love the best is the distance, but what can you do when the person you’re in love with is a member of your group? Someone with whom, unfortunately or fortunately, will always get to see in rehearsals, recordings, tours; someone who lived under their own roof; and the saddest thing about the matter, what could you do when the person you fell in love with doesn’t share the same sexual orientation as you?

Fortunately, after many sleepless nights, suffering the worst pain that a heart can suffer, both discovered that, in addition to being the only homosexual members of GOT7, both could provide a good dose of calm and satisfaction to their most carnal and passionate bodily needs. 

They both knew that getting a date in that area was too risky, especially when they had not yet consolidated their careers; however, getting a gay date in that closed-minded society was three times as dangerous, so why take a chance when they could give each other what they needed?

Jinyoung had been too surprised the first time they did it, fuck! The first time he got to kiss Youngjae, or rather, that Youngjae kissed him.

Both were under the influence of alcohol, so their minds were not as clear as they should be, but after arriving home, to an empty dorm after a long night of talking about how much they liked the other person and how much it hurt them to see them with someone other than them, to see them enjoy something that they had a long time without enjoying, Youngjae simply joined his lips to his, to tell the truth it was somewhat awkward and uncoordinated, but after looking at each other silently for a few seconds, Jinyoung was, this time, the one who continued with the kiss, a kiss that gave way to desperate caresses and bites filled with retained lust, certainly , Youngjae was not Mark and Jinyoung was not Jaebum, but their bodies seemed be sufficiently satisfied with the decisions they had made.

“Hyung, I'm still in love with Jaebum Hyung” Youngjae had told him once they had finished, that first time he had been more clumsy and rampant than they both could have wanted “This means nothing...”

“No, it means nothing” Jinyoung had answered “And it probably won't happen again.”

Oh, how wrong they were!

Both had found refuge among them, both had found an escape route, a strange comforting refuge in each other's arms, a refuge that, despite having no feelings at all, had become almost addictive, an addiction that obviously had to be kept secret from the others.

“What happened this time?” Youngjae asked, finally recovering enough energy to get up and clean the semen remains that had already dried, damn it, he would have to shower.

“He told me again that I was a very good friend for keeping the secret that he was dating Jihyo.” Jinyoung shrugged, trying to accommodate his disheveled hair, Youngjae really liked to pull his hair every time he was sucking him off.

“Jihyo? Wasn’t she called Jisoo?” Youngjae asked him.

“Who cares?” Jinyoung shrugged, recovering the clothes he had scattered around the room “I promise you, I don’t.”

“Well, at least Mark Hyung has a stable relationship,” Youngjae tried not to roll his eyes, the whole group and the whole company had find out about the relationship Mark had with a girl he had met in a coffee shop time ago, almost a year ago. “He is not famous with the company's trainees.” he issued a frustrated sigh, feeling anger starting to bubble inside him, that anger that invaded his being every time he remembered that Jaebum loved to flirt, fuck and forget JYP's trainees, and, obviously, the poor girls always fell under his charm, no matter what other people said about him, after all, he was GOT7’s leader and a sunbae that would treat them right.

“I still don’t understand what you see in him, honestly, he is my best friend and I can tell you for sure that he is an asshole.” Jinyoung had finished dressing and was adjusting his hair in the mirror behind the door.

“I could tell you basically the same thing.” Youngjae made an effort not to roll his eyes.

They had had that talk thousands of times, Youngjae telling him everything he loved about Jaebum while Jinyoung tried to make him see all his flaws, and Jinyoung ended up spacing out, thinking about whether he was really in love with Mark or was just an illusion or a simple crush, or if the actions Mark had towards him were only because he liked physical contact too much and saw nothing wrong with hugging and annoying his partner, almost best friend.

“And as always...I will end up saying…”Jinyoung said, ruffling his hair as a goodbye before leaving the younger’s room.

“We are very stupid for falling in love with such assholes” both said in unison, releasing a pitiful sigh.

Jinyoung left the room without any other word or without giving him a look, but Youngjae didn't care, they were already used to that routine, besides, their relationship was pure sex without commitment, there was no need for beautiful words, more cuddling after sex, pillow talk or even spending the night together, he even thought it would be awkward the day they got to do something like that.

Youngjae gave another long sigh and turned off the music, stretching the tense muscles in his back and legs, he felt the after sex drowsiness began to invade him, but he had to shower or the next morning he was going to have a disgusting awakening due to dry cum in his skin, so, after sighing loudly again, he took his things and headed for the bathroom.

Youngjae tried to appear normal when, already in the bathroom, he met his platonic love, his leader, the cause of his sleeplessness, Jaebum was brushing his teeth, preparing to sleep, the older stepped aside to leave room in the small bathroom.

Youngjae bit his lip, on some other occasion, knowing that Jaebum didn't really care that someone was occupying the bathroom while he did his things, had undressed shamelessly, in some desperate attempt to see Jaebum see him differently, it wouldn't be the first time he would do it, it wasn’t as if they had never showered together, in the beginning, when they were roommates and they both loved sleeping until the last minute possible, they did it all the time, which Youngjae attributed that to had started his attraction, honestly, who couldn't fall in love with Im Jaebum's body?

However, despite having a lot of time that he didn’t showed him his naked body (not awake, at least), he wasn’t so sure that Jinyoung hadn’t left marks on his body, he knew that the older was quite discreet with his kisses and bites, he always did it with enough force for Youngjae to shudder, but not to mark his white skin, however, sometimes he couldn’t control the force with which his nails caressed his back, and, as he never liked to show skin (at least for the public) he didn’t mind that Jinyoung discharged all his passion on his back, on his thighs, or on his chest, he also didn’t knew if the dried cum on his back could be seen, and it would be something complicated to explain the reason for dry semen on his back.

But what if those marks could generate a sudden start of jealousy that came to a confession?

It sounded stupid, but in his mind and in his excited heart everything was possible, maybe it wouldn't hurt to just take off his shirt.

However, before he could even touch the cloth, Jaebum turned to him, his mouth still full of toothpaste.

“Was Jinyoung in your room?” He leaned over the sink to spit out the remaining toothpaste and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, oh, so masculine.

“Yes, how did you know?” Youngjae admitted, forgetting his plan for a few seconds, had he heard them?

“Lately you lock yourself a lot” Jaebum shrugged “Also, I saw him leaving your room” His face was almost illegible, but Youngjae didn’t get too excited, he knew that it was all part of Jaebum's responsibility as leader, given the circumstances, as when the maknaes lasted hours locked in their room turned out that they were smoking weed, Youngjae supposed Jaebum didn’t wanted something complicated to happen again, if only he knew it could be even more complicated.

“We were just hanging out.” Youngjae lied, thank heavens that he had always been a good liar, except for the small detail that maybe it wasn’t entirely a lie, they _did_ were hanging out, yes, they liked to hang out by fucking. “We have found a lot of peace listening to music, it also helps us to compose and write lyrics, you know, we are planning things for the next tour, maybe we will make a subunit.” And that wasn’t a lie at all, sometimes they did talk a bit before merging back into the rapt passion.

“But...” Jaebum frowned and stopped in the middle of his words, as if thinking very carefully what he was going to say next “Well, just...be careful.”

Jaebum said nothing more and Youngjae raised an eyebrow, removing his shirt from an agile movement, revealing the muscles he had been toning for months and was finally giving results, threw the shirt on either side of the bathroom, turning his back on Jaebum to continue with his own thing, turning on the water and waiting for the hot water to come out. The leader left the small bathroom, but, before leaving, he gave Youngjae a frown.

“Be careful, Youngjae, remember that our lifestyle is very dangerous.”

It was not until Youngjae came out of showering that he discovered that, of all the times he had fucked with Jinyoung, this had been the first time he had a series of quite visible scratches on his back, as well as a shoulder hickey, which was obvious that Jaebum had seen.

X

X

X

Jinyoung felt as Youngjae tensed under his touch and tried to remove his hand from his thigh, but to he didn’t flinched, he slid his long fingers back down the soft, thick thigh of the vocalist.

What if there were all the members around? What did it matter that he wasn’t doing it subtly? What did it matter that they were in full interview and there were a thousand cameras around them that were recording that? Fuck! Everything could be interpreted as a simple gesture of affection, he just didn't have to climb enough, it wasn’t his intention to get Youngjae hard at that precise moment, he just wanted to let him know that he wanted him, he needed to vent, and all for that stupid question they asked Mark.

_"What is your ideal type?"_

As idols, he knew that this question was going to be asked thousands and thousands of times, fans loved knowing that they could fit into the “ideal” type of their “oppa,” and, honestly, Jinyoung didn't give a damn about what his members answered, moreover, he liked to make fun of his cheesy responses and, already in private, that they weren’t attached to reality.

Then, why had it bothered that Mark had answered honestly? Jinyoung knew it very well, he knew well how his girlfriend was, how she fit perfectly in the profile he was giving in that interview, he knew perfectly well that the smile that Mark was emitting in those moments, full of brightness and joy was for _her._

And again he felt that emptiness in his chest when he knew that he couldn’t be the person that Mark wanted, that painful emptiness of not being able to feel that the person you love also loves you back.

Several months ago his first reaction would have been to go for a walk at night, to clear his mind, to shed some tears in silence without anyone bothering him with uncomfortable questions about the reason he was crying. However, lately his best refuge to get his frustration out, and he knew it wasn't right, was to comfort himself in Youngjae's arms. There was some satisfaction in not thinking anything, just getting carried away by his most basic instincts, stop thinking for just a few moments about him, his well-being, his future, just stop thinking and let pleasure cloud his mind .

And definitely in those moments he needed one of those frequent escapes, to hell with waiting to return to the dorm, with his current schedule he knew that he would return so tired that he was only going to want to sleep, no, he needed that relief immediately.

When the interview ended, Youngjae quickly went to one of the closest restrooms, Jinyoung knew that most likely the attempt to stop his caresses had resulted in vain and, as Youngjae was a really sensitive man, most likely there was an erection or semi erection that needed a readjustment in the tight pants that stylists loved to put them on.

But Jinyoung had another idea to free him from that tension.

Without even waiting for a few minutes, so that it wasn’t suspicious, he followed immediately, before closing the bathroom door, he placed outside the cleaning ad, a technique widely used among idols with different sexual orientation when they wanted to have some time with a member of another group.

“Hyung” Youngjae's voice sounded annoyed, he was inside one of the stalls “There were a lot of cameras and I'm sure people will talk a lot about this when it airs, if it goes on air and the producers don’t talk to the company and we get scolding, or worse.”He came out of the cubicle with a frown and his expression of total anger, but Jinyoung could have cared less, even if he was yelling at him.

“Youngjae, shut up.” And with too much force he took possession of his lips, pushing him back into the cubicle from where he had just left.

The boy wasted no time and began unbuttoning his shirt, tearing the blazer off his shoulders and throwing it on either side.

Jinyoung was holding the younger’s face with one hand, perhaps with a little more force to which they were accustomed, but Youngjae's agitated breathing indicated that it didn’t bother him. Something he liked about kissing Youngjae was that his thick lips were perfectly shaped to his and when he felt the flesh against his he wanted to bite them, if there were no problem Jinyoung would be happy to nibble on them until he left them bruised and dry.

But, he couldn’t leave any mark, and above all, there wasn’t too much time.

So Jinyoung dropped to his knees immediately, his hands getting rid of Youngjae's belt and fly, taking his dick that was probably not yet soft, and introducing it immediately on his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue in his caresses, his hands finished lowering Youngjae’s pants and his digits wasted no time looking for his entrance.

Youngjae let out a sound of discomfort at the lack of any lube, so Jinyoung stopped his caresses and turned him around, separating his buttocks and his tongue savoring that intimate corner, listening to him gasp and his whole body reacted to his caresses.

Youngjae bit the internal part of his arm willingly when the moans that were emitted from his mouth echoed with enthusiasm throughout the tile, it was impossible to contain himself when Jinyoung ate his ass with such mastery, his tongue passing the tight ring of muscles, his hands massaging his buttocks and, from time to time, exerting a slight suction that made him want to scream. 

Jinyoung continued with his caresses, feeling his own erection imprisoned inside his pants, the friction of the cloth was the only relief he had in the need to be touched; He gave a frustrated sigh and his index finger accompanied his tongue, working slowly to expand that passage that his body knew so well.

“Hyung, we won’t be able to...there is no...”Youngjae shook his head effusively, however, another moan stuck in his throat, cutting off his words and his attempts to curb that “There is no time, no way.”

But Jinyoung couldn’t hear anything other than his own desire, so, faster than he would’ve done on another occasion, he added another finger, lubricating well with his saliva, feeling Youngjae's body tremble and his hands scratching the walls of the cubicle, he didn’t gave him enough time to get used to two fingers, when the third was already inside and, thanks to the dexterity of his hand, he managed to transform the groan of pain into a loud pleasurable moan, which again made him bite hard the inside of his arm, muffling any sound against his skin.

Jinyoung stood up quickly, he got tangled up in his own clothes as he pulled down his pants, with his knees complaining for the time he was on them, again his mind kept ignoring any other signal, he only had in mind the way in which the narrow and warm walls of the younger enveloped his manhood, making lust and carnal pleasure his only concerns for the moment.

He took Youngjae’s soft hips between his hands and buried himself carefully between his buttocks, listening to the moan of discomfort that Youngjae let out, he had closed his eyes tightly when he felt the intrusion, the cramp of pain extended from his entrance up his back, but he knew that after that brief moment of discomfort, Jinyoung would make him feel good, he always did.

Indeed, the older soon moved his hips just as Youngjae loved, completely forgetting the slow thrust he always did to to let Youngjae get used to his size and thickness, going directly for the thrusts that assured them both a quick end, but not for quick less pleasant.

Jinyoung accommodated Youngjae’s hips so that his manhood would hit directly with his prostate, with one hand on one of his buttocks, squeezing it between his fingers and the other had been in need of covering Youngjae's mouth, as his moans seemed to sound three times louder due to the tile.

At some moment, Jinyoung had introduced two fingers into his mouth, which the other suckled hard, saliva trickling down his chin, sweat soaking his hair, his manhood swinging unattended in front of him, the sound Jinyoung’s hips hitting against his buttocks breaking the silence of the small cubicle, the smell of sex and debauchery flooding their noses.

“Fucking hell, Youngjae” Jinyoung growled against the other’s ear when, after a particularly pleasant lunge, he stood up, sticking his back to Jinyoung's sweaty chest, throwing his head back on his shoulder, with one hand clinging to the older and the other attending to his forgotten erection “Cum, slut.” Jinyoung whispered in his ear when he felt how Youngjae's caresses became more erratic “Come on, we don't have time, cum for me.” one of his hands went to his neck, and with a gentle pressure on it, his hips had slowed, but even so Youngjae could feel perfectly the hot erection opening on his passage, stimulating every nerve ending to bursting.

Youngjae finally came, becoming a whiney mess, the hand over his throat prevented him from screaming as he would have liked, but still Jinyoung's mouth was fast enough to catch his lips and drown out any sound with his mouth, the seed stained the floor and his hand, his legs shook so much that he could have collapsed to the floor if it hadn’t been because Jinyoung held him in place.

It wasn’t the first time they had sex in a public place, but it was the first time he experienced an orgasm as intense as that.

“Suck me.” Jinyoung said in a hoarse groan against his lips “I don’t want to end up making a mess like you, little slut” his lips attacked his neck, nibbling and sucking, making Youngjae almost burst into tears from the over the stimulation.

Breathing with great puffs, Youngjae sat down in front of Jinyoung, who masturbated with his eyes filled with lust, the youngest took the other’s cock, putting it in his mouth without any ceremony, sucking with force, taking it to the bottom of his throat and choking on it, savoring his own taste and his pre-seminal in his tongue, wrapping the hardness with his tongue.

Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae's hair tightly and began to fuck his mouth, looking rather his own release, delighting in the way his eyes were tearing, and Youngjae’s sounds as he choked on his dick, not many minutes passed before he came in his mouth, missing the tempo a bit, so Youngjae spilled the seed by the corner of his mouth, staining his chin and chest with the others warm cum.

For a few minutes nothing was heard but their heavy breaths, their rampant hearts beat hard against their chests, their bodies screaming for some rest while trying to get back to a normal state, both trembling hard. 

Youngjae pulled up his pants with difficulty, wiping his chin with some toilet paper; Jinyoung, meanwhile, wiped the sweat that dripped down his forehead, adjusting his wrinkled shirt and frowning regretfully.

“Do you think we should stop?” he asked, once their clothes were again in the correct positions and their condition was more or less normal.

“Why do you say so?” Youngjae asked him, leaving the cubicle first, observing his reflection in the mirror.

“I don't know, just...I don't think it's logical” Jinyoung frowned even more and began to wash his hands “If we are both completely in love with someone, shouldn't we just keep ourselves for that person?”

“That only happens when the other person also loves you back, or at least if you know that person can also reciprocate your love” Youngjae sighed heavily, climbing on top of the sink.

“And how will we know that the other person feels the same if you have never asked?” Jinyoung had a really melancholic air in his voice.

“Do you really want to expose yourself that way?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know, all this seems more dangerous to me” Jinyoung shook his head from side to side, hesitantly “I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought this issue, I ruined what could be our best fuck.” Jinyoung squeezed his thigh gently, smiling at him.

“I liked it better the time you discovered that you like to talk and be talked dirty” Youngjae shrugged, laughing “But, seriously, Hyung, I don't care if Mark Hyung gets to talk about how perfect that is his girlfriend, if we are facing the cameras don’t do anything, you know how insightful our fans are.”Youngjae pleaded.

“Says the one that keeps pinching cocks and nipples on camera” Jinyoung refuted him, causing Youngjae to laugh more.

“I had to hide in some way that it was first my idea to tease you in public.” Youngjae said blatantly. “Besides, I like to see who is the biggest among us.”

“And?” Jinyoung asked.

“You prefer not to hear about it” Youngjae said laughingly.

They both laughed, Youngjae pulled Jinyoung to him, hugging his hips with his legs, he grabbed his chin and kissed him calmly; there were rare occasions when they shared a kiss after a fuck, but both had to admit that the other was a pretty good kissed, so they were almost addictive, so why not do it without haste and enjoying each other’s mouths? Everybody loved a good kiss.

A loud noise startled them.

It was the sound of the bathroom door slamming open, causing them both to separate almost from a jump, but, if the person who entered had done so by looking directly at where they were, it was almost likely that they had seen them kissing, besides, they couldn’t have been fast enough to separate enough, and their positions were somewhat compromising, it was very likely that the person who had just broken into the bathrooms might suspect something odd.

And to their bad luck, the person who had just entered was nothing more or nothing less than Im Jaebum, who was looking at them with a deep frown, chin protruding in that comical way he did when he was upset, he casted a hard look at both of them, who tried not to seem so guilty.

“Can you explain to me why the fuck are you fucking in a public toilet?!” He said, his voice full of contained fury.


End file.
